


Hospital Visit

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bombing, Canon Compliant, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is in hospital recovering from being shot in the leg, so Ryo goes to visit him.





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #457: Bouquet at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, towards the end of Act 11.

This had to have been one of the worst days of Ryo’s life; not as bad as the day his parents had been killed, but not far off either. Knowing that Dee was in the school building, in a room that contained one of several bombs that were set to explode at any moment…

He shuddered at the memory; he’d come within an inch of losing his partner, his best friend, the man he… cared a lot for. Without Dee in his life he’d feel lost. Not only that, but if it hadn’t been for Dee’s quick thinking, Bikky would have been trapped in there too. He might have lost both of them.

But he hadn’t, they were both fine. Mostly. Bikky was at Carol’s house, regaling his friend with the day’s events, and Dee was in hospital, having the bullet wound in his leg patched up. Which was where Ryo was headed right now. It was one thing being told his partner was alright, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight until he’d seen for himself.

He had a stop to make first though; you didn’t go to visit someone in hospital without at least taking flowers. It was traditional. 

The florist’s shop was packed with such a dizzying array of bright colours and fragrances that Ryo felt a little lost. What would Dee like best? Roses were a bit too much; something less flashy would probably be better… 

Fifteen minutes later, he left the shop with a bouquet far bigger than he’d meant to get, but it looked pretty, and it smelled nice, and he wouldn’t want to give Dee some pathetic little bunch of flowers. He was a hero, so he deserved the extravagance.

Poking his head around the door to Dee’s room, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping, Ryo saw his partner was awake and reading. He looked a lot better than Ryo had been expecting.

“How are you feeling?” Maybe that was a silly question, but what else were you supposed to ask someone in hospital? “I bought you some flowers.” If anything, that was an even sillier thing to say. The bouquet wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. Dee didn’t call him on it though, just smiled and thanked Ryo as he set the flowers down by the bed.

Luckily, the bullet had gone right through Dee’s leg and he told Ryo it was already healing. That was a relief. What was less so was that despite his injury, Dee hadn’t forgotten about Ryo’s actions following the school blowing up. Ryo was embarrassed enough about his behaviour back then, hugging and kissing Dee, telling him he never wanted to feel so scared again, and now Dee wanted to know if that was really how he really felt.

What kind of question was that? Ryo hadn’t worked out how he felt yet! All he knew for sure was that he was terrified of losing Dee. 

Wasn’t that enough?

The End


End file.
